A 'Garcia has a plan' story
by Shabby Abby
Summary: ABANDONED. Pretty self explanatory. Garcia discovers that Reid reads slash-about him and Morgan! She develops a plan to set the two up.
1. You need new clothes

**This is a story about a few of my favourite things: FanFiction, Reid, Morgan, Reid/Morgan, Garcia, slash in general….**

**You get the idea.**

This story starts with a dirty secret. This secret belongs to one innocent seeming Dr. Spencer Reid. Is that a gasp I hear? No I'm not lying, there's no mistake Reid has a dirty secret. The secret is that at his house he has a laptop; one Garcia is not allowed near, one where he often deletes the history of his internet. Now none of this is that dirty, that's because the dirty bit is what he does, why he has to delete his history. The answer is simple. Spencer goes onto FanFiction and reads slash about himself and one very sexy Derek Morgan. These stories are a replacement for what he really wants but will never have-sex with Morgan. But not just sex, no he wants it all, Spencer wants Derek to love him like he loves Derek-truly and forever. Yes, Reid was in love with a man who could only be gay or even bisexual in his (and many crazy fangirls' **[A/N: myself included]**) dreams. His favourite are the stories that are so descriptive that when he masturbates that night he imagines whatever crazy scene was described and can actually feel Morgan's hands on him and screamed Morgan's name as he came. That was one benefit of eidetic memory. But he also loved the sweet stories where it was just Derek telling spencer he loved him because these were words spencer wanted desperately to hear in reality. But all of these hopes were delusions because despite the fact he and many fans wanted it Derek did not. This was Reid's sad, unrequited love story. His life went on like this for ages until one day calamity struck in the form of Garcia.

Spencer awoke to what he thought was going to be a regular day. He had a cup (or two) of coffee, Drove to work in his ancient car, Walked into work, his heart fluttering when Derek said hello, and then Garcia walked up to him.

"Reid," she called in a sing-song voice, "I need to see you in my lair." Spencer was surprised but he went to her office/lair as she had requested.

"I have recently discovered a very interesting site called FanFiction. I've also found out you go on it and read slash about you and Chocolate worshiper." Reid's face became redder and redder as she spoke and by the time she was done he'd hidden it in his hands. There was nothing he could say to deny this. He expected she would now be disgusted and was shocked when she threw her arms around him and squealed, "I knew it. I knew you two were perfect for each other. Thank god for FanFiction and its eye opening abilities, I've been on that site for years. You two will be sooo cute together!"

"Umm, Garcia," Spencer interrupts her, "One problem-Derek's straight."

"That's what you think. I on the other hand have confidential information on my Mocha Muffin and his sex life and happen to know he swings both ways."

"Fine. But even if he is bisexual I still have no chance. I want a serious relationship with him. Not only does Derek never settle down but he could have anyone-girl or guy-he'd never pick me."

"Sweetie, do you trust me?"

"No." Reid can tell this is the start to some crazy Garcia plan that he didn't want any part in.

"Wrong answer. Try again, this time saying yes." Spencer knew Garcia really wanted this and she always got what she wanted so he gave in, "Yes."

"Good. Now we can start step one-fix Spencer's clothing."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothing. I don't need my wardrobe 'fixed'."

"You dress like my grandfather. Do you want Derek or not?"

"I want him."

"So listen to the All-Knowing Goddess, she's always right."

}o{

That weekend was set aside for shopping. At about 2 in the afternoon on Saturday Prentiss and Garcia showed up for the 'fitting and brainstorming'. Prentiss had been sworn to secrecy and was now having the time of her life trying to decide what clothing what show off Reid to his best advantage.

"Something that's actually his size would be great," Prentiss suggested.

"Also something from this century," Garcia agreed.

"But nothing that screams 'gay'."

"Ya, that's not Morgan's type."

"So, good features?"

"His butt is cute."

"OK. One, jeans that aren't too tight but still hug his ass."

"Some T-shirts. But keep with the collared shirts and sweater vests."

"But better fitting. Cute and nerdy is definitely Reid's style."

"What else is there? I'd keep the mismatched socks, it's cute and it's a part of Reid."

"Does he have muscles? That could be important to buying a T-shirt." Prentiss also wanted an excuse to see the cute genius shirtless, gay or not.

"Reid. Shirt off," Garcia said, switching her attention from Prentiss to the young genius who'd been sitting become embarrassed and uncomfortable as the girls talked about him. "No." Reid was not taking his shirt off. Tighter clothing was bad enough he didn't need the girls to see him shirtless. But Garcia was not giving up, "Take it off or we'll have to peek when you're in the change room. Which would you prefer?" This was mortifying enough that Spencer took his shirt off nervously.

"OMG! I knew there was no way a guy could be in the FBI and not have muscles." Prentiss was right, while Reid did not have enormous muscles he was not just skin and bone beneath his ill-fitting outfits. Spencer suddenly found his feet extremely interesting.

"OOOH," Garcia squealed, "Jr. G-man, you are sexy with you shirt off. I think I'm going to faint."

"That's it, " Reid declared, putting on his shirt, "I'm not doing this."

"You're doing this. For yourself and for my Chocolate Sex God." Garcia was right of course.

}o{

The next day they went shopping. _Joy,_ Spencer thought, _more of Penelope and Emily dragging me around like I'm some kind of puppet._ Which was exactly what happened, they went to what felt like a hundred stores, getting Reid new clothes.

That Monday he got a text from Garcia telling him to wear 'outfit #3'. Spencer did as Garcia wanted putting on a pair of dark-ish blue jeans, a white collared shirt and a forest green sweater vest both more fitted than he was used to. There were rules about how to wear everything, rules such as Reid not being allowed to button the top buttons of his shirt. Luckily for Spencer this was still better than some of the T-shirts. Glad for the small mercies of his mismatched, purple and black, socks and messenger bag he went to work (after fortifying himself with 2 cups of coffee).

**Okay done chapter one (there will be more)**


	2. Spencer plus lollipop equals hot gay sex

When Spencer walked into the bullpen wearing clothes that showed his perfect ass and hinted at his muscular chest Derek could hardly believe he was awake. Spencer Reid, the man of his dreams, dressed in a way that was so tempting it shouldn't be legal had to be a fantasy. Except that Derek's fantasies had reached the point where he and Spencer were naked when the dream started. Yes, he dreamed about sex with Spencer. Morgan knew he shouldn't fantasize about his young co-worker, but he couldn't help himself. He was in love with Reid, the awkward, geeky, genius had stolen his heart and ruined him for all others . (Sure he still had sex, but afterwards Derek wished it had been with Spencer. And every time he left the man's or woman's bed Morgan promised himself that if he had sex with Spencer he'd sleep there for the night.) Derek had no idea how he'd fallen for Reid. He'd thought he was straight and that even if he was gay he'd have better taste, but somehow Spencer had won him over with a pretty, vulnerable seeming exterior and a strong, caring interior. Saddest of all the boy seemed clueless to the effect he had on Derek so it seemed unlikely to the man that the boy would return his feelings. , almost every night he dreamed of Spencer, of sex with him, of Spencer telling Morgan he loved him. He was helpless to his Pretty Boy; he gave him whatever he wanted, he put Reid's needs above his own. But it was all in vain Reid never gave any sign of being in love with Morgan, or of wanting anything more than their brotherly friendship.

Morgan's eyes traveled along Spencer gorgeous body; taking in the gap of skin showed by leaving the top button of his shirt open, admiring how his shirt fit his chest, and how his pants showed off an ass Derek wanted desperately to cum inside.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," He finally remembered how to use his mouth to speak rather than gape.

"Hi, Morgan." Derek could see in the kid's honey-ish hazel eyes that Spencer was nervous and self-conscious about the new clothing. Clothing that, Morgan noticed, screamed of a Garcia inspired makeover. He decided to ask, "Why the new outfit?"

"Umm…n-no reason," Reid stuttered as he spoke and couldn't look Morgan in the eye's. Derek wondered if something was up with Pretty Boy. He decided to find out.

"That's nice," he said as he wandered off to Garcia's "lair".

}o{

Garcia figured that Morgan coming to see her about Spencer was a good sign, it showed he was noticing something at least. He'd come into her office with a silly, romantic look on his face…

"Hi, Sugar," Penelope's greeting surprised Derek. He'd been busy thinking about Spencer, his pretty face, with its deep expressive eyes, surrounded by long hair that Morgan would often play around with. His amazing body, subtly muscled, pale, Derek could easily imagine fucking Spencer senseless after his many fantasies of doing just that.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he replied, "What's up with Reid?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, "Is something wrong?"

"No, but he's dressed differently, it definitely seems like a plan of yours."

"Oh, _that_, I'm just helping our resident genius catch the eye of the person he likes."

"Who?" Morgan tried to hide his despair, if this person ended up returning Reid's feelings his Derek's chances of getting the boy would decrease. (Spencer probably knew the statistics of how much. Irony, just what the doctor ordered.)

"I can't tell you. That's for Spencer and dream date to know."

"Are you seriously telling me you don't know who?"

"No, I'm telling you that _you_ don't know who and I'm not about to tell you."

"Come on, what if I ask nicely."

"Despite how tempting that is, it's not my secret to so I can't tell you. Why not bug Reid about it."

"He's embarrassed enough by the clothes you've put him in I don't want to make the kid uncomfortable."

"Okie-dokie, bye." Then he was practically forced from Garcia's office. Derek stood there for a few moments trying to figure out who Reid's dream girl would be. Then he realized that Garcia had never specified a gender "dream girl" might be a guy. Morgan decided he would stay near the kid and try to figure out who he was trying to impress. Then he'd have to find a way to get rid of them, murder seemed a bit harsh but there had to be some way, and make Spencer fall in love with him.

}o{

Penelope Garcia was now officially ready for part two of her "make my Jr. G-Man and chocolate Adonis realize they are perfect for each other" plan. This phase had one crucial element: a lollipop. She figured: Spencer plus lollipop equals hot gay sex. Hopefully in one of the nearby rooms or closets in which she had cameras. Penelope could imagine those two together and it was hot, she needed pictures. She then called Reid into her office.

Spencer was nervous when Garcia summoned him, step one of her plan had been embarrassing and step two would probably be even worse.

"Hey, Spencey, first of all-step one of the plan was successful Derek noticed your new clothing and came to my office, curious."

"What did you tell him?" Had Penelope really betrayed their plan so easily?

"Relax, I just said you had a crush you wanted to impress. I didn't give a name or a gender."

"Oh, okay. But then why did you call me here?"

"To give you this," Garcia took a cherry lollipop from her purse and gave it to Reid who was confused about the strange "gift".

"Why?"

"Phase two of the plan; Derek seeing you suck on a lollipop should get him thinking of something else he wants you to suck." Reid who was, contrary to popular belief, not a virgin knew exactly what she was talking about. He was still embarrassed about discussing sex at work, and his face went red at her words.

"Come on, this is way less embarrassing then reworking your wardrobe and you were fine with that plus it'll be worth it. My Mocha Muffin is already noticing you more." Spencer took the lollipop and walked out; he would do anything and everything to make Morgan fall in love with him.

**I know these types of stories have been done before and hope no one feels I'm copying them. If it seems I am I guarantee it was unintentional and I apologize. **


	3. First date

**I seem to have a habit of leaving you waiting for Derek's reactions. I don't mean to it's just that I usually have no clue what he'll do for a while after writing the plan.**

At first Morgan thought little of Reid walking in with a lollipop, after all he was practically still a kid. But once he began to play around with it, licking and sucking, his tongue often sticking out through his pink lips Derek decided lollipops were invented to torture him, tempting him with a mouth that was so obviously talented. He tried to focus on his work but found himself distracted by images of Spencer with the stupid lollipop. Derek snuck looks at Reid every now and then and was surprised to see the kid was also sneaking looks his way He began to wonder if he was Spencer's secret crush. He tried not to get his hopes up, but the thought wouldn't stop bugging him until proven either right or wrong. _I probably sound like a teenage girl,_ he though, _wondering if the boy I like likes me back. _He decided to talk to Spencer, whatever the answer was it was better than not knowing.

"Hey, Reid," he walked across the bullpen to Reid's desk, "Can you come here for a second?"

"Umm…sure…" Spencer sounded nervous but he followed Derek to a nearby room. Morgan shut the door once they were both inside. He took a deep breath and began talking, "Baby Girl told me your new outfits were part of a plan of hers to help you catch the eye of someone you liked. I'm assuming the lollipop is another part, but that would only be effective if your crush was someone in the BAU. I took that thinking one step further and figured you'd be paying attention to whoever it was and try to see this person's reaction.

"It turns out you've been sneaking glances at me all day so I need to know-do you like me that way?" Derek asked.

Spencer decided his only option was to tell the truth, "Yes," he admitted, not looking Morgan in the eyes.

"Pretty Boy look at me," Reid obeyed, "You did all this-even the new clothes you probably find embarrassing-for me?" Spencer nodded, Derek smiled, "Well, you succeeded, I'm impressed. And, by the way, your new clothing suits you; your old outfits hid your hotness."

"Hotness?" Reid spluttered.

"Yeah, you have one hot ass, Pretty Boy." Spencer found himself (not for the first time that day and probably not the last time) blushing and unable to speak. Derek winked, knowing the cause of the younger man's blush. "I'd kiss you here and now but that would lead to other things which I don't plan on doing in a room that Garcia has probably set up cameras in. So I'll save it for my house at, say, seven." Spencer's eyes went huge and he nodded, doubting his ability to form coherent words.

"Bye," Derek walked out; smirking at the effect he had on Reid. Spencer stood, frozen, for a few seconds as he let it sink in. Morgan had invited him over either for sex or a date or both. While he shouldn't want empty sex with Derek, the man he loved shouldn't be one of his one night stands, he found he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted spend time with Morgan no matter how it was spent. He walked out already wondering what of his new, apparently successful, wardrobe he should wear.

}o{

Spencer ended up telling Penelope about the date and she picked out his outfit-fitted, faded blue jeans and a plain gray V-neck. He felt more confident about his new clothing due to Derek's compliment. He supposed Garcia knew what she was doing, but he was still nervous, this was his first date. He was, and he knew this would shock his team, more of a one night type of guy. He'd go to a bar and have sex-which was a proven stress reliever-with women or men who were attracted by his "nerdy but cute" looks. He didn't want Derek to be for one night, he wanted him forever. Unfortunately the statistics for two men, neither of whom had had proper relationships before, staying together were slim.

When Morgan heard his doorbell ring he had to stop himself from running to answer it and seeming over-eager. He saw Spencer standing with his arms crossed self-consciously across his chest.

"Morgan-" Spencer began.

"Call me Derek."

"Okay, Derek. Is this a date or just sex?"

"I'd like it to be a date."

"I'd like that too."

"Come in," Spencer followed Derek into the house to a small table. He sat and looked around, taking in the dimmed lights and candles. The table was set and had a centerpiece of roses, who knew Morgan was such a romantic. Once he was sure Spencer was comfortable Derek went to the kitchen and came back with two plates of pasta.

"This is really good," Reid commented as he began to eat.

"Thanks, my momma would be proud to know her cooking lessons paid off."

"You made this?"

"Yeah. Is it really that shocking? Did you thin k I lived off take-out or something?"

"I guess. That's what I eat, that and toast-toast I can make." Reid looked embarrassed and Morgan had to hide a laugh.

"You should come over more often. I'd feel guilty knowing I had a friend who didn't get a good ol' homemade meal at least once a week, if not more."

"Are you asking me on a second date during the first five minutes of our first one?"

"I'm asking you to come over more often, whether or not it's a date is up to you."

"If I'd known making a fool out of myself would get me my first successful date I'd have done it sooner."

"This is you first date?"

"First successful date. I went on a few dates when I was a teenager, but I mostly creeped people out and was never invited back, ever." Reid chuckled self-deprecatingly.

"So you're a virgin?"

"No."

"No?"

"I've picked up my share of men and women in clubs."

"Clubs? I thought you hated clubs."

"No, I hate running into people i know in clubs. It's rather embarrassing because apparently I'm 'not the type to visit clubs'. Too nerdy I guess."

"Oh." Now it was Derek's turn to stare, shocked, at Spencer. He looked back at Morgan nervously.

"Is that a problem?" Spencer seemed to seriously be worried Derek would ditch him because he secretly went to clubs.

"Of course not, I was just thinking that I'd like to go to a club with you."

"Why?"

"I bet you have a few moves, you are apparently a regular, and I'd love to dance with you."

"I'm sure we could arrange that."

}o{

"Do you have a problem with sex on a first date?" Spencer asked. It was almost eleven and the two had eaten dinner and watched a movie.

"I never have a problem with sex," Derek smirked.

"Good. Let's take this to your bedroom."

**I'm kinda worried they r OOC. Also I'm sorry if half the time Spencer seems like a virginal teenage girl and half the time like he's slept with hundreds of people. (That's what it seems like 2 me.)**


	4. Sex with a genius

**Sorry this took so long, my smut slash often does because it makes me nervous (and this has hardly any smut). I'm also working on **_**swap**_** for anyone who's reading that and it should be ready soon.**

**Enjoy.**

Reid gasped for breath when Morgan pulled away from the kiss to get air, the two were in Derek's bedroom, their bodies close as they kissed each other almost desperately, exploring with hands, finding sensitive areas and caressing. Both still wore pants, but shirts had gotten lost somewhere on the way to the room.

"You know, I'd always thought if I ever had a chance to have sex with you you'd have little or no experience," Morgan informed the young man who was kissing his way down the elder's body, 'But it seems you have more than I do."

"Of course I do, I'm a genius, I know everything," Spencer smirked at the moan that escaped Derek due to the quick stimulation to his nipple.

"Everything?"

"Yes, in fact you were the first one to say it."

"If you were that smart you'd have managed to get us both naked by now."

"Fine, take your pants off."

"Why should I?"

"Because then I'll take off mine," the young profiler explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Morgan had to admit it made sense; Reid would get naked if he would.

"Okay, maybe you are a genius," Morgan conceded as he stripped, Reid following suit.

Once they were both naked Spencer lay on the bed, sprawled out, allowing the older man to see every part of him as he admired Derek's body. His upper body was dark and well-muscled, the young man knew he was strong and could imagine being wrapped in those arms and held against his chest. Just listening to Derek's beating hearts, feeling his breath, being warm and safe. He stared at the elder agent's capable hands and imagined what they could do to drive him crazy with ecstasy. He could feel himself growing hard from the combination of that thought and seeing Morgan's naked body. A body his eyes continued their journey down to Derek's manhood, whimpering at the sight.

"What are you thinking about?" the man asked, noticing his reaction.

"You. You're huge." It was obvious from the boy's lingering eyes what he was talking about.

"Is that a problem?" Morgan asked teasingly as his cock grew harder at the lust in the young man's eyes.

"No, never." Reid licked his lips his eyes still not moving to Derek's face.

"Good." His eyes roved over Spencer's naked body and admiring it-long, pale, thin. He wondered if the boy even realized how attractive it was that he seemed so weak and innocent.

The boy noticed his eyes, "Like what you see?"

"Very much." The white teeth gleamed as a predatory smile spread across the darker man's face.

"Bet you'll like this more." Spencer climbed off the bed and went to kneel in font of Derek, his head level with the man's hips. The boy leaned forward and began to lick the man's cock. He teased for a while then finally took it into his mouth.

"Turns out being a big-mouth is a good thing," Derek managed to tease between groans of pleasure.

Reid drew back and glared at Morgan, "Keep that up and you're not getting sex from me tonight."

"Okay, I won't do it again. Continue."

"No."

"No?"

"I think you need to apologize."

"How?" the older agent was intrigued. Now that he knew the other had sexual experience he didn't put it past the young genius to make his "apology" _very _enjoyable for both of them.

"Hmm…I don't know…you could start by fucking me."

"Did you just…" Morgan trailed off, shocked by the word that had just left Reid's mouth. Fuck. He didn't think he'd ever heard the kid swear before and figured Pretty Boy was one of those people who felt swear words only showed low intelligence.

"…tell you to fuck me?" Spencer finished the older man's question, "I might have, why?"

"It sounds like a good idea."

"Of course it does, I'm a genius. I'm full of good ideas." The suggestive tone in the young man's tone contradicted the innocent look on his face.

"How the hell do you like some naïve virgin when you say that?"

"Practise."

"Practise?"

" Yes. By the way, have you noticed you keep repeating my statements as questions; you might want to check your brain for damage. And I've found a lot of people are attracted to the 'naïve virgin' look as you called it. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Attracted," Spencer rolled his eyes at how the other man kept getting left behind by the speed of his thoughts.

"Attracted?"

"See, you're repeating me. Again."

"Sorry, but what am I attracted to?"

"It's a question-Are you attracted to my 'naïve virginal' look."

"Pretty Boy, I'd be attracted to any look on you. I mean come on, I fell in love with you when you wore grandpa clothes. Not that I'm complaining about the new wardrobe, a person should always display their assets and one of your assets is your good looks."

"You're really cheesy."

"I know, it's part of my charm."

"Charm?"

"Now who's repeating who? Yes, charm, people are attracted to my gorgeous body and cheesy lines."

"Oh, well now I know society is crazy."

"Are you denying you're attracted?"

"No, never. I'm saying I think I'm going crazy."

"Kid, you are such a brat."

"I really don't want you calling me 'kid' when we're about to have sex."

"We're about to have sex?" The elder agent raised an eyebrow, "Because it seems to me we're having a discussion."

"You got me distracted."

"Me? This is your fault?"

"Fault? Really? We're blaming each other for starting a conversation?"

"We should probably shut up next time we want to have sex."

"No, I rather enjoyed our little…talk, it was enlightening. And it ended rather well so we'll have sex tonight despite it."

"I guess."

"Don't guess, just trust me, I'm a genius I know these things." As he said this young man rose from his knees and brought his lips to the other agent's.

}o{

"It's good to be in love with a genius," Derek whispered as he fell asleep, with Spencer next to him. And it was-geniuses knew so much about everything.


End file.
